Attacked by Vocaloid
by rikascarlet37
Summary: /CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!/Miku, Rin, dan Len, diundang ke rumah author yang membuat fic ini. Tapi, begitu tiba di kediaman author ini, semuanya begitu penasaran! /... Jadi begitulah.../saya dengar ada tiga murid baru disini.../ semi-canon (mungkin -,-), RnR please?
1. Kejadian tak terduga

Rika : Yaha~ kali ini Rika membawakan fic terbaru. Dan selain itu, ini pertama kali saya membuatkan crossover! Nyahahaha...

Akarin : lalu, ficmu itu?

Rika : etto~ entalah -,-

Akarin : -_-

Mizuki : _enjoy~_

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Vocaloid masih dipegang oleh Yamaha Corporation

Shingeki no Kyojin masih dipegang oleh Hajime Isayama-sensei

**WARNING!**

Semi-Canon (mungkin -,-), TYPO(s) dimana-mana, EYD nggak benar, humornya GARING!, alur super cepat, aneh bin GaJe, NO PAIRING! (mungkin -,-), dan sebagainya

**SUMMARY**

Miku, Rin, dan Len, diundang ke rumah author yang membuat fic ini. Tapi, begitu tiba di kediaman author ini, semuanya begitu penasaran!

**GENRE**

Action, Fantasy, Humor (sudah saya katakan, humornya GARING!), Drama, dan sebagainya

**RATED**

T (teen) untuk jaga-jaga bila terjadi sesuatu

**If you don't like this fic, please applied to leave a review and close this tab. Thank you for reading :)**

* * *

**Author POV**

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Rin! Len! Bisa nggak kalian keluar sekarang juga?" seorang perempuan berambut _twintail_ mengetuk pintu rumah dengan keras hingga terdengar didalam.

"Iya! Sebentar! Tinggal sedikit lagi!" teriak seseorang yang ada didalam.

"Ini sudah ke-65 kalinya kau bilang, Rin!" balas perempuan yang ada diluar.

"Len! Ketemu kagak?"

"Belum, Rin!"

"Cari lagi!"

"Masih belum ada!"

"Ah, cowok kok cemen gini! Sini! Akan kucari sendiri!"

**PRANG! KLONTANG! PRANG! GUK GUK! MIAW! (?)**

Perempuan yang ada diluar itu _sweatdrop_, saat mendengar suara teriakan dari orang ke orang lain. Ditambah, suara yang tak senada membuat ia merasa tak enak mendengarnya.

_"Kenapa gua harus menunggu si duo BaKagamine ini..."_ batin dia yang bernama Hatsune Miku sambil ber_facepalm_.

**KLEK!**

Tiba-tiba, ada dua makhluk yang satu perempuan berambut _honey-blonde_ dengan memakai pita putih yang selalu ada dikepalanya. Dan satunya lagi sosok yang masih diragukan _gender_nya, karena ia mengaku bahwa dia laki-laki tulen, tetapi wajahnya seperi perempuan. Mungkin... Bishonen? #plak. Maaf, maksudku _shota_? #dilemparPisang. Maaf, mungkin... entalah, saya tak tahu bagaimana saya mendeskripsikan orang ini.

"Lu dari tadi ngapain, Rin?" tanya Miku.

"Oh, gua dari tadi nyari-nyari iPodku yang sempat saya sudah isi lagu terbaru yang berjudul 'Guren no Yumiya' yang dinyanyikan oleh Linked Horizon. Pingin saya denger hari ini, karena lagunya keren banget," ucap perempuan _honey-blonde _yang bernama Kagamine Rin.

Miku pun duduk di depan pagar rumah kediaman Kagamine dengan aura yang sangat suram sambil menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke pagar dengan pelan.

_"Jadi, selama ini... yang kutunggu-tunggu adalah... sebuah iPod...?"_ batin Miku.

"Miku, _gomennasai~_ mungkin kamu mau ingin mendengar lagu terbaruku?"

**Seketika...**

"_Sie sind das essen und wir sind die jäger" _ akhirnya, Miku pun bernyanyi karena mendengar lagu terbaru dari Rin. Mungkin, _mood_nya sudah membaik.

"Akhirnya, _mood_nya membaik..." gumam Rin.

"...Guren no Yumiya!" seketika, saat Miku berteriak di kata-kata terakhir, seluruh makhluk disekitar mereka, baik penghuni rumah, orang, anjing, kucing, tikus, cicak, kecoa, bahkan semut, tuli seketika. Teman-temannya Miku pun tuli seketika.

"Miku! Bisa tidak kamu berhenti bernyanyi!? Gendang telingaku hampir mau pecah!" teriak Rin.

"Oops, _gomen_." Dan akhirnya, kembali tenang.

"Ukh... suaranya membuat gendang telingaku hampir pecah..." rintih lelaki _honey-blonde _yang bernama Kagamine Len.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana? Ke supermarket? Atau kebun jeruk? Atau-"

"Rin..." Len menghentikan aksi basa-basinya Rin.

"_Gomen_."

"Kalau tak salah, saya menerima sms dari Kaito bahwa..." Miku mencet-mencet beberapa tombol ponsel yang warnanya _teal _dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk... daun bawang?

**"Miku, bisakah kamu berkunjung ke rumah Rika? Karena Rika memintaku untuk mengunjungi ke rumah dia. Oh ya, jangan lupa bawa Rin dan Len."**

"Itu saja?" koor mereka berdua.

"Iya." Ucap Miku sambil mengangguk kepalanya.

**Di kediaman rumah Rika...**

"Jadi, ini rumah si _Ahothor _itu?" tanya Rin sambil memandangi rumah seseorang.

"Yah, begitulah... Woi! Rika! Lu ada didalam kagak!?" teriak Miku sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, kelamaan!"

**BRAK!**

Dan pintu itu pun terbuka dengan paksa oleh Len. Disaat pintu terbuka, terdapat sebuah amplop berwarna putih, tergeletak di lantai.

"Oh, ada surat..." gumam Miku.

"Kita lihat isi surat itu," ucap Rin.

**"Maaf, sebenarnya Rika tak ada dirumah akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, aku menitipkan surat ini pada kalian :D"**

Miku, Rin, serta Len mulai mengerutkan dahinya.

**"Oh ya, jika kalian ingin bertemu dengan Kaito, sebenarnya dia sudah bersama dengan teman-teman kalian yang melebihi umur kalian."**

"Jadi, aku dianggap anak-anak?" tanya Miku sambil menahan amarahnya.

**"Dan jika kalian ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman kalian, mungkin mereka berada pintu yang ada didepan kalian."**

"Ah, itu dia pintunya." Kata Rin sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pintu yang dilapisi warna merah dengan terbuka sedikit.

**"P.S : dimohon untuk jangan membuang surat ini, serta jangan lupa bawa kunci yang sudah digantung pintu didepan kalian. Karena, aku tak yakin kalian bisa hidup setelah memasuki pintu itu."**

"Perasaanku tidak enak..." ucap Len sambil merinding disko.

"Lebih baik, kita cari teman-teman kita. Ayo, Len!" Rin dan Miku pun menyeret Len dengan paksa. Kasihan sekali kau, Len. :D

Saat mereka memasuki pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, semuanya menjadi silau.

"Whoa!"

"Silau, _man_!"

"Tolong, jangan paksa untuk membawa aku kesini!"

Dan setelah mereka masuk pintu itu, mereka menemukan sebuah dimensi lain. Yaitu, didalamnya adalah sebuah pemandangan yang indah serta pagar kawat yang biasa ada di militer didepan mereka.

"I... ini dimana?" tanya Rin sambil menoleh kiri-kanan.

"Entalah, kita masuk yuk!" ajak Miku pada teman-teman mereka.

"Ah, Miku tunggu!" Len yang tergeletak di lantai, mengikuti teman-temannya dan menutup pintu itu.

**BLAM!**

Dan disaat pintu tertutup, pintu itu lenyap seketika, hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Len..." Rin memanggil saudara kembarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Len.

"Lu udah bawa kunci belum?"

"..."

"Len?"

"Hehehehe..." hanya itu saja kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh cowok _shota _ini.

"BAKA!" koor mereka berdua.

"Itu untuk jalan menuju pulang, Len! Lu itu _baka_ atau bodoh sih?" tanya Rin sambil menatap tajam pada Len.

"Akhirnya, usai sudah..." Miku pun memukul tanah berkali-kali dengan perasaan suram.

"Tapi, aku membawa surat ini kok," ucap Len sambil menghibur Rin dan Miku.

"Kita lihat isi suratnya sekali lagi." Lanjut Len.

**"Jika kalian sudah berada di balik pintu, didepan kalian ada sebuah pagar yang memanjang."**

"Benar. Ada pagar disana." Ucap Miku.

**"Nah, untuk bisa menemui teman-teman kalian, kalian masuk ke sana dan temuilah teman-teman kalian."**

Mereka mengangguk paham.

**"Jika kalian sudah menemui teman-teman kalian, kalian harus cari sendiri untuk menemui jalan menuju pulang. Good luck :D"**

"Sialan dia..." geram Miku sambil merebut kertasnya dari genggaman Len, dan merobek-robek kertas itu menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Lebih baik, kita masuk kesana yuk." Ajak Rin.

**Disuatu tempat...**

"Jadi nama kamu siapa?" tanya pemuda berambut biru pada lelaki berambut hitam.

"Eren Jeager." Ucap lelaki tersebut. "Kalau tak salah, namamu Kaito Shion, bukan?" tanya lelaki bernama Eren.

"Ah, benar. Senang bertemu denganmu, Eren." Ucap lelaki bernama Kaito sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memberi salam.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kaito." Balas Eren sambil membalas salam Kaito.

"Kalau tak salah, namamu Mikasa Ackerman, bukan?" tanya perempuan berambut _brunette _pada perempuan berambut hitam.

"Ya," singkat perempuan itu. "Dan namamu adalah Meiko Sakine, bukan?" tanya perempuan bernama Mikasa.

"Ya. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mikasa." Ucap Meiko sambil tersenyum.

"Dan yang satu ini..." Meiko dan Kaito memandangi lelaki berambut pirang yang ada didepan mereka.

"N-namaku Armin Arlert. S-senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap Arimin dengan gaya bicaranya sedikit gagap.

_"Entah mengapa, wajah anak ini mengingatkanku Len_..._" _batin mereka.

"Woi! Kita kedatangan teman baru, nih!" ucap seseorang yang membuat seluruh murid latihan angkatan 104 ini begitu terkejut.

Dan ternyata adalah...

"Yo!"

"Hai!"

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Mereka adalah MIKU, RIN, DAN LEN.

Semua yang ada disana begitu terkejut saat ketiga makhluk ini muncul secara mendadak, dan sudah memakai seragam yang entah diberikan siapa. Seluruh penghuni tersebut begitu kaget, terkejut, muka menganga, dan sebagainya. Terutama Meiko dan Kaito.

"Miku! Rin! Len!" koor mereka.

"Jadi, kalian mengenal mereka?" tanya Eren.

"Oi! Ada apa ribut-ribut ini?" di tengah kejadian yang mendadak, sesosok lelaki jejadian #plak. Maksudku, banci #dilemparTerong. Maksduku, penghuni taman lawang #ditebas. Maksudku, lelaki berambut berwarna ungu memasuki insiden tersebut.

Semuanya pun hening seketika.

"Oh, yo Len." Ucap lelaki itu. Len hanya membalas dengan muka menganga.

"Eh, ada Miku toh." Tiba-tiba, perempuan berambut merah muda masuk insiden itu. Miku tak jauh dari Len.

"Eh, tunggu dulu..."

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH!?" dan kejadian itu benar-benar sangat kacau. Entah, bagaimana saya menjelaskan di tempat itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Rika : GaJe ya?

Akarin : lebih GaJe daripada ficmu sebelumnya

Rika : ah, begitu ya... *pundung*

Mizuki : dan juga sedikit...

Rika : *mukul-mukul tembok*

Mizuki : ah, _gomen'ne _Rika... *nyengir*

Rika : *sigh* daripada OOTnya makin menjadi-jadi, hanya satu kata yang kami ucapkan

Seth : yaitu...

**REVIEW?**


	2. Penjelasan

Rika : yuhu~ chapter dua sudah dimulai~

Mizuki : _enjoy~_

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Vocaloid masih tetap dibawah tuntunan (?) oleh Yamaha

Shingeki no Kyojin masih tetap punya Isayama-sensei

**WARNING!**

Semi-Canon (mungkin -,-), TYPO(s) dimana-mana, EYD nggak benar, alur super cepat, aneh bin GaJe, GARING!, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

"... Jadi begitulah..." ujar pemuda berambut biru itu.

_The threesomes of Baka_, #plak. Maksudku, Miku, Rin, dan Len masih belum mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemuda itu –Kaito Shion.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, _BaKaito..._" ucap Miku.

Kaito pun kesal dan mengerutkan dahinya akibat penjelasan yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, (Akarin : kok malah begini? =_=) membuat tiga makhluk itu sama sekali tidak dicerna.

"Lagipula, kau kan hanya bilang '... Jadi begitulah...'" tambah Len.

Mendengar hal itu, Kaito pun pundung di pojokan :D

"Mungkin saya bisa jelaskan..." ucap perempuan berambut coklat itu sambil meneguk botol sake.

"Aku, Kaito, Luka, dan Gakupo diundang oleh Rika untuk ke rumahnya. Lalu, Rika entah mengapa menyuruh kita menunggu di rumahnya dan dia pergi begitu saja. Sebelum Rika keluar, ia menitipkan pesan untuk menyuruh kalian diundang juga. Maka dari itu, Kaito sms ke Miku untuk memberitahukannya. Dan setelah Rika keluar, tiba-tiba ada pintu muncul begitu saja. Karena kita penasaran, maka kita masuk ke dalam. Dan hasilnya, kita berada disini." Jelas Meiko dengan penjelasan yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume.

"Hooo..." koor mereka bertiga dengan ber-hoo-ria.

"Meiko, kau kenal dengan mereka?" tanya perempuan yang mengenakan syal berwarna merah –Mikasa.

"Ah, mereka adalah teman-temanku yang sedikit _baka_." Ujar Meiko.

Mendengar hal itu, Miku pun kesal dan ingin menghajar Meiko. Tapi, dihentikan oleh _duo _BaKagamine #plak.

_"Sialan! Beraninya kau memanggil kita baka!" _batin Miku dengan aura gelap.

_"Tenang Miku! Jangan kebawa suasana!" _bisik Rin pada Miku untuk menenangkan dia.

**KRIEEET!**

Tiba-tiba, disaat pintu terbuka, terdapat sesosok lelaki berkulit hitam dengan muka sangar. Seluruh murid angkatan 104 pasti tahu dia, kecuali Miku, Rin, dan Len. Dia adalah pelatih murida angkatan 104 –Keith Shardis.

"Saya dengar ada tiga murid baru disini..." gumam pelatih tersebut. Pelatih itu melihat sekeliling yang ada di gubuk berisi murid-murid pelatihan 104 hingga mendapati tiga sosok yang asing.

"Kalian bertiga! Cepat, perkenalkan diri masing-masing!" bentak pelatih itu dengan menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke arah Miku, Rin, dan Len.

Dengan sigap, Miku, Rin, dan Len berbaris dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Nama saya Miku Hatsune! Dan saya suka _negi_!" ucap Miku dengan lantang dan keras.

"Nama saya Rin Kagamine! Saya saudaranya Len! Dan saya suka jeruk!" ucap Rin dengan lantang.

"Dan nama saya Len Kagamine! Saya saudaranya Rin! Saya suka pisang, walau temanku banyak yang mengira saya ini monyet, tapi saya bukan monyet! (Akarin & Mizuki : apa hubungannya coba!?)" ucap Len dengan penjelasan yang cukup men-detail.

.

.

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" seluruh murid angkatan 104 itu pun tertawa lepas tak terkendali. Ada juga yang menahan tertawa seperti Eren, ada juga yang diam saja seperti Mikasa, ada juga yang mengabaikannya dan masih tetap pundung seperti Kaito. Karena apa? Coba, masa' memperkenalkan diri harus dengan men-detail seperti Len? Tapi, karena mereka bertiga itu _baka_ #plak. Sehingga, mereka bingung apa yang terjadi hingga para murid pelatihan angkatan 104 itu tertawa lepas.

Pelatih itu hanya diam sesaat dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Dan tiba-tiba...

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Seketika pun hening sesaat.

"Hatsune, Kagamine bersaudara! Apa tujuan kalian ke sini!?" tanya pelatih itu yang masih tetap dengan muka sangar.

Miku, Rin, dan Len pun kehabisan kata-kata. Karena kasihan, maka Luka dan Meiko memanggil Miku dengan suara yang hampir tak bisa didengar oleh murid angkatan 104.

"Psst... Miku!"

"Apa?" tanya Miku tanpa menoleh.

"Untuk melawan Titan dan membebaskan umat manusia!" ucap Luka dan Meiko dengan serempak. Akhirnya, dengan tidak yakin, Miku pun dengan berani mengatakan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Luka dan Meiko.

"Untuk melawan Titan dan membebaskan umat manusia!" ucap Miku dengan lantang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Begitu... bagus sekali..." ucap pelatih itu. "Tapi dengar nak... suatu saat, kau akan menjadi makanan oleh Titan! Camkan itu!" ucap pelatih itu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Baik..." balas Miku dengan wajah sedikit tertekan.

"Haaah..." Miku, Rin, dan Len akhirnya lega dan jatuh dengan posisi lutut yang berpijakan di permukaan tanah.

"Saya tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini..." lesu Rin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Titan itu apa?" tanya Miku pada Luka dan Meiko.

Mendengar hal itu, Eren begitu terkejut mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Armin. Mikasa hanya diam saja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu!?" tanya Eren pada Miku. Miku hanya mengangguk dengan WaTaDos alias wajah tanpa dosa.

"Astaga..." Eren hanya memandang dia dengan tatapan benar-benar-keterlaluan.

"Titan itu adalah musuh umat manusia..." ucap Luka.

"Seperti apa bentuknya?" tanya lagi Miku.

"Ngg... pokoknya seperti manusia, hanya saja mereka itu telanjang dan mereka bertubuh besar dan tingginya seperti raksasa..." ucap Luka sambil membayang-bayangkan rupa Titan itu, walau dia masih belum bertemu dengan Titan.

Mendengar telanjang, Miku, Rin, dan Len membayang-bayang hal yang aneh-aneh. Dan kalian sudah tahu, apa isi didalam pikiran si tiga tokoh utama ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sebenarnya kalian ini darimana?" tanya Eren dengan tatapan serius pada Meiko, Luka, Miku, Rin, dan Len. Dan karena Kaito masih tetap pundung di pojokan, maka ia abaikan dia yang sedang bergalau ria. Sedangkan Gakupo? Ia berusaha untuk membujuk Kaito yang sedang pundungan :D

"Sejujurnya, kami dari dunia lain..." ucap Meiko.

"Ha?"

"Sebenarnya, ada dunia yang berbeda dari dunia kalian. Dunia kami persis seperti dunia kalian, hanya saja di dunia kami tak ada makhluk seperti Titan," jelas Luka.

"Tidak ada Titan, katamu!?" tanya Eren yang begitu antusias.

"Tapi, karena kami tak tahu bagaimana caranya kita bisa menemukan jalan untuk menuju dunia kami, setidaknya kami harus menetap disini," ucap Meiko.

"Dan ini semuanya salahnya Rika..." koor Miku, Rin, dan Len dengan aura suram.

**Di dunia lain...**

"Huaassyyim!" di dunia lain, seorang perempuan berambut hitam itu bersin dengan tiba-tiba.

"Nggak biasanya kamu bersin, Rika." Ujar partner Rika a.k.a OC-nya Rika –Mizuki.

"Sepertinya, ada yang membicarakanku. Mungkin 'mereka' yang membicarakanku..." ucap Rika sambil mengelap hidungnya yang meler.

**Kembali ke TKP...**

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama kita harus disini?" tanya Miku pada Eren.

"Kalau tak salah, dua tahun..." ucap Eren.

"DUA TAHUN KATAMU!?" tanya Miku yang tak percaya hingga para seluruh murid angkatan 104 terkejut mendengar teriakan Miku yang begitu lantang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau kamu tidak mau, kau boleh keluar," ujar Eren dengan santainya.

"Kami harus cepat-cepat ke dunia kami atau tidak saya bakalan di _drop out_!" bentak Miku.

"Drop Out?" tanya Eren.

"Maksudnya, dikeluarkan dari sekolah..." ucap Meiko.

"Sekolah?" tanya Eren yang masih belum mengerti.

"Tau ah, malas menjelaskannya." Ucap Meiko yang kembali pada minuman kesayangannya –sake.

-oO0Oo-

Saya hampir lupa untuk memberitahu pada kalian semua. Sebenarnya, para chara Vocaloid disini masih duduk dibangku SMA. Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, dan Luka duduk di bangku kelas tiga. Sedangkan Miku, Rin, dan Len masih duduk di bangku kelas dua. Tapi, karena mereka bertujuh sudah lama berteman, Miku, Rin, dan Len tidak menyebutkan mereka berempat dengan –_senpai_ ataupun –_san_, kecuali pada saat mereka berada di sekolah.

-oO0Oo-

"Tapi, satu-satunya jalan kita hanyalah harus tetap menjalani hidup di dunia ini..." ucap Luka.

"Dan sepertinya, kita akan menjalani kehidupan seperti neraka..." ucap Kaito yang tiba-tiba selesai dari acara pundung dadakan.

_"Saya ingin tahu... seperti apa jadinya nanti besok..."_ batin Miku.

**Senja harinya... **(Mizuki : kagak elit amat ya, kata-katanya | Rika : _go home Mizuki, you're drunk_)

"Apa benar kau melihatnya?"

"Sudah saya katakan saya melihatnya..." jawab Eren pada orang yang bertanya.

Eren dikeliling oleh beberapa murid angkatan 104. Karena kalian pasti sudah tahu bukan kalau Eren berasal dari kota Shiganshina dan Titan Colossal dan Armor Titan menghancurkan Wall Maria. Sisanya, para Vocaloid melihat Eren yang dikelilingi murid-murid angkatan 104 dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

"Tak kusangka, Eren begitu terkenal..." gumam Kaito.

"Aku dengar dia berada di kota yang terletak di Shiganshina," ucap Meiko.

"Shiganshina?" tanya Miku yang sambil makan bubur.

"Ya." Singkat dia. "Ini hanya sekedar informasi, agar kalian bisa mengenali negara ini, atau mungkin saya sebut dinding." Ucap Meiko yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka dan Gakupo begitu antusias atas informasi yang akan diceritakan oleh Meiko. Wajar, mereka berenam masih labil, sedangkan Meiko sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, wahahaha... #digampar.

"Menurut Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin, manusia membuat tiga dinding untuk bertahan dari serangan Titan. Dari luar bernama Wall Maria, lalu Rose dan paling dalam adalah Sina. Shiganshina berada di Wall Maria. Dan karena Wall Maria sudah dihancurkan oleh Titan, maka penduduk Wall Maria beralih ke Wall Rose. Dan tentu saja, korban penduduk Wall Maria tidak sedikit, diakibatkan dimakan oleh Titan," ucap Meiko dengan panjang kali lebar samadengan luas persegi panjang (Akarin : lu nggak bisa serius apa? | Rika : _peace, bro. Peace_ *nyengir* | Akarin : -_-)

Tapi, karena penjelasan Meiko begitu panjang, hanya Luka saja yang mendengar pembicaraan Meiko, sedangkan lainnya? TIDUR! Kalian pastinya kesal kalau kalian menjelaskan begitu panjang hingga mulutnya monyong (?) tapi teman kalian malah mengacuhkannya. Begitu pula yang dialami oleh Meiko. Ia begitu kesal hingga ada urat-urat di dahinya. Karena ia tak mau amarahnya keluar dan membuat menjadi masalah, maka ia menghabiskan minumannya dan keluar meninggalkan mereka berenam dan ke kamar dia.

"Sudalah, percuma saja saya menjelaskan begitu panjang. Toh, mereka tak mendengarkan aku!" gerutu Meiko.

"Tapi, saya mendengar penejelasanmu, Meiko. Jangan terbawa suasana..." ucap Luka pada Meiko untuk menenangkan dia.

"Masa' bodoh..." ucap Meiko meninggalkan Luka dan kawan-kawan.

"Ah, tunggu dulu Meiko –" dan akhirnya, mereka berdua meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang tidur pulas. Kasihan :D

Disaat mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut, terdapat lelaki berambut _light-blonde_ yang sepertinya raut wajahnya... seperti orang yang sedang putus asa sekaligus dendam. (Akarin : gimana bayanginnya? =_=) Luka dan Meiko hanya menatap dia sesaat dengan wajah _sweatdrop_.

"_Kelihatannya orang ini begitu sedih..."_ batin mereka.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akarin & Mizuki : GaJe tau!

Rika : _gomen_. Untuk perminta maafnya, mungkin saya buatkan _omake_nya

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

* * *

**Author POV**

Pada pagi harinya, pagi yang tenang dan matahari terlihat di ufuk timur dan langit-langit yang semulanya gelap, menjadi terang karena sang matahari menampakkan pada dunia.

"Ngg... sekarang jam berapa ya...?" tanya Miku yang baru bangun. Karena ia masih setengah sadar, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan yang ia lihat hanyalah kosong, kecuali teman-temannya yang masih tidur.

"Ng? Tunggu dulu..." Miku pun mencoba mencerna kembali ingatannya sebelum ia tidur. Dan pada hitungan mundur mulai dari tiga... dua... satu...

"WHAT!? SUDAH PAGI!? GAWAT, HARI INI KAN PELATIHAN! WOI, SEMUANYA BANGUN! SUDAH PAGI!" teriak Miku pada teman-temannya. Seketika, teman-temannya bangun walau masih setengah sadar.

"Berisik... apa-apaan sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Kaito yang baru saja bangun.

"Woi, BaKaito! Ini masalah penting! Kita harus cepat-cepat sebelum pelatihannya dimulai!" bentak Miku pada Kaito sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya Kaito yang masih ingin tidur.

"Ng? Pelatihan? PELATIHAN KATAMU!?" tanya Kaito yang secara tiba-tiba sadar kembali.

Dan akhirnya, mereka bangun dengan kejutan dari Miku. Semoga, Miku dan kawan-kawan tidak terlambat pada hari pelatihan pertama, yaitu menggunakan 3D Maneuver Gear. Amin.

* * *

**A/N : _review _sudah saya balas lewat PM masing-masing. dan bagi yang belum log-in, saya balas review dibawah :)**

~oO0Oo~

_**To**_**L :**

Jawaban sudah ada di atas ;)

~oO0Oo~

Rika : gimana?

Akarin : masih tetap GaJe tau!

Mizuki : *ngangguk mantap*

Rika : gomen~

Seth : akhir kata dari kami...

**REVIEW?**


End file.
